


When We Meet Again

by GumbaBunny



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny
Summary: Michael is touch starved, and Jake notices.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 10
Kudos: 293





	When We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CozyKotaBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKotaBear/gifts).



Michael had rarely felt affection. The only times he gets to interact with others on a touch-basis was in trials, stabbing them and picking them up. The last time anyone willingly touched him was to harm him, mainly when Freddy decided to try to stab him. 

It was safe to say he was very touch starved. He was not the social type at all, so he would typically watch his comrades horse around at their campfire, with Huntress chasing Wraith around for fun sometimes. 

He did have what one would call an acquaintance, probably. Michael did not know how it started, but he and Jake would just avoid each other in trials. The survivor would hardly do generators (since he couldn’t not do them) or just do things that didn’t annoy Michael, while the killer rarely stabbed or hooked him in return. 

He did not mind this relationship they formed. He would let Jake escape through the hatch sometimes, or Jake would let him kill him on the hook. While neither took count, it was most likely a 50/50 for both of them. 

Michael’s next trial with his acquaintance went differently though. Jake did absolutely nothing, and he found the survivor leaning against a porch, breath uneven. He was still very hurt from his last match, maybe having hardly escaped. 

He let him be to hunt the others, but had his focus on the area Jake was in. He did notice the other survivors were trying to keep him away from that area, most likely to protect Jake. 

Michael managed to hook them all right before they finished the last generator, and went back over to Jake, who still hadn’t moved. 

“Hey.” Jake said when he walked over. “Can you kill me?” He had killed him last time, though, but Jake was asking. Michael wondered what was wrong, so instead of doing the usual where they decide who does what at the end, he slowly sat down across from Jake. 

The survivor gave him a confused look, his arm over his stomach where he was still bleeding. How long had he been bleeding? What killer had done this to him?

“Don’t make me beg for death. If you kill me these wounds go away and quiet frankly, I’m tired of slowly dying.” Jake sounded so tired and annoyed. 

Michael got up and picked Jake up, carrying him to a nearby chest. Jake hissed in pain, and pulled his legs close to him when the killer sat him down beside a chest. 

‘He wants me to find a medkit?’ Jake sighed and opened the chest, praying to the Entity it wouldn’t be a flashlight or something else he didn’t need. By some miracle, he found a red medkit and pulled it out and without hesitation began to patch himself up. 

As the medkit worked, and the Entity speeding up the healing process since all wounds here healed at an ungodly rate, he realized where Michael took him, which was the basement. 

Jake shivered. He hated being in here. It was.. unnerving to say the least. Especially with a killer like Michael just staring at him as he healed himself. When he was done, he was already feeling better, but it would be a few hours until he was ‘normal’ again, due to the bloodloss. 

“Uhm.. thanks.” Jake didn’t look at the bigger man as he said this. He was not one to talk much, but silence right now was not on his list. The solo survivalist stood up, using the wall to support him. 

He slipped and felt hands on him, which caused him to tense up. How could someone be so big, yet gentle? Jake grabbed onto the arm for support now, his stomach screaming in pain from all of the movement. 

Michael was staring at him as if asking him if he should be getting up, let alone walking up stairs. Jake ignored his questioning stare and grabbed the wall again, biting through the pain and walking upstairs. He was not going to show how weak he felt to Michael, but his entire body felt light and powerless, especially after the first three steps. 

The killer saw him falter, and before Jake could send him away again, he grabbed his shoulders to steady the wounded survivor. Jake gave in this time, and leaned into the arms, his legs suddenly turning to jelly as his body gave out. 

His last trial he was on death hook and downed, and crawled out. Not an hour later he was here, and had no time to crawl back to camp or to heal. Jake couldn’t think anymore and slipped on the stairs. That seemed to be the last straw for the killer as he picked Jake up carefully and carried him out. 

He had time. He could find the hatch for Jake, and he was, but inside he didn’t want to let Jake go. The Asian-American man was leaning against him for support, hardly conscious, and he couldn’t help but soak in whatever affection you could call this, if that was even it. 

He heard the angelic noises, and sat down a few feet from it. Jake was becoming more lucid as the Entity slowly healed him, but his eyes were still very unfocused. 

Michael hoped he could touch Jake again like this. It felt nice to hold something that didn’t hurt, make noises, or fight. After a few minutes, Jake shuffled in his lap, now mostly there. He noticed the hatch, and where he was. Instead of going for the hatch without thinking, he stayed still in Michael’s hold. 

The killer gently held him closer to him, that emptiness he knew so well was melting. Jake noticed how odd he was acting, and put two and two together. He was not stupid, and he knew the motions of being touch starved. 

“Michael.” He paused, trying to think of what to say without it being awkward. Michael didn’t move, and continued to stare at the smaller man. He tensed up when Jake slowly hugged him, but in seconds he gave in. His entire body sagged and leaned into the weak hug, acting like a sponge in the desert that was getting rained on. 

Jake was apprehensive and nervous until Michael seemed to be limp. He hugged him tighter, rubbing his back in small circles. He was touch starved himself, but no where near this point. Not even close. Jake stopped and reached up, holding Michael’s head in his hands. 

He felt like he should say something, but couldn’t find any words, so decided actions would be his conversation. He reached around and hugged the killer by his neck and leaned against him, sighing lightly. 

Why was he doing this? Jake felt bad in a way. He didn’t know Michael’s past, but he could sense deep down that the killer needed this. He had a sneaking suspicion this would happen again in future trials. Michael wrapped his arms around Jake’s middle and hunt his head in his shoulder. 

Yeah. Michael really needed this. He rubbed his back again, slowly gaining more strength. Jake didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but it was a long time. Michael was so warm and gentle, he had no idea the killer could be this.. nice? Was that even the correct word for this situation?

Michael sensed the Entity getting impatient and annoyed, so he slowly let go, his entire being screaming to hug Jake again. He forced himself to move closer to the hatch and gently push Jake towards it. He could see Jake also looked hesitant to leave, but tried to hide it from him. 

Jake looked back at Michael before giving him a small smile and hopping through the void. Both men were eager for their next trial together.


End file.
